Spottedleaf
Spottedleaf is a small white she cat with gray spots and green eyes. History Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Adderfang and Swiftbreeze have Spottedkit, along with her brother, Redkit, Goosekit, and sister Willowkit, in their second litter. :When the cats are leaving on a hunting patrol, Spottedpaw comes late, and tells them that she was helping Featherwhisker make a poultice. When Goosefeather steps down to become an elder, Spottedpaw asks Sunstar to make her Featherwhisker's apprentice. Featherwhisker says that he could think of no other cat and so she became his apprentice. :Spottedpaw is at Bluefur's kitting, she helps Featherwhisker by doing what she is told. Featherwhisker tells her to put her paws on Bluefur's belly so she can feel the muscles working to push the kits out, and at the same time a spasm goes through the queen's body and she hisses at Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw and backs off, and Bluefur apologizes, and says that she didn't know kitting was going to hurt this much. :She later receives her full medicine cat, Spottedleaf. :Featherwhisker later dies of greencough, and Spottedleaf takes his place as ThunderClan's medicine cat. :Later, Spottedleaf is seen to be worn out because of all the sick cats she has been treating. :She later receives the prophecy "Fire will save the Clan" and she tells Bluestar to watch the kittypet, Rusty, as he may be the fire. Firestar's Quest :Spottedleaf comes in a dream to tell Firestar about SkyClan. She says that she learned about them when she joined StarClan. Firestar is confused that StarClan would let a whole Clan be chased out, and she tells him that StarClan cannot control everything. She also says that SkyClan doesn't walk the skies with StarClan. She then leaves him so he can get some rest. :Later, she comes to both Firestar and Sandstorm to give them burdock root for a rat bite. She then explains to them how to use the herb. Firestar accidentally mentions his dream. :Then near the end of the book, she appears to give Leafstar one of her nine lives. She first meets up with Firestar telling him how proud she is of restoring the fifth clan. She provides Leafstar her fourth life, saying that it is for healing wounds caused by words and rivalry. She tells her to use it well for all those cats who are troubled in spirit. :Soon after, it is revealed that she is related to Cloudstar, Birdflight, and Tigerstar. :In the epilogue, it is said that Firestar and Sandstorm's kit, Leafkit, is named after Leafstar and possibly Spottedleaf. ''SkyClan's Destiny'' :Leafstar wakes up and enters one of the new SkyClan dens. Spottedleaf appears saying that "Your cats will be safe in here." Leafstar is confused and asks if she is dreaming; Spottedleaf replies that she is asleep to her Clanmates. Spottedleaf then states that SkyClan must be doing well to need new dens. She then continues to say that Firestar and Sandstorm have had kits, it is then noted by Leafstar that Spottedleaf looks unhappy about the new kits, suggesting she wanted to have had kits with Firestar and is possibly jealous of Sandstorm. Original Series ''Into the Wild'' :Spottedleaf is the TunderClan medicine cat. She comes to talk with Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader. She tells Bluestar that all the cats that were injured in the battle with RiverClan will survive. Bluestar, however, is still worried about both the battle and ThunderClan's survival. Spottedleaf then tries to comfort her by saying that there will be more kits in green-leaf. Bluestar then asks Spottedleaf if StarClan has spoken to her, Spottedleaf says no, and at that moment, a shooting star shot by. Spottedleaf says that she has just received a message: "Fire will save our Clan." Bluestar is confused, stating that fire is feared by all of the Clans. But, Bluestar does not doubt Spottedleaf. :Goldenflower calles Spottedleaf when Ravenpaw faints when he is telling the Clan about the battle at Sunningrocks. After Spottedleaf had looked him over, she tells Goldenflower that none of his wounds are fatal. She then runs to her den to get some cobweb to stop the bleeding. She returns and starts covering his wounds in cobweb. Tigerclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, comes over to where she is treating him and askes if he's okay. Spottedleaf tells him that Ravenpaw will be fine. Tigerclaw try's to wake up Ravenpaw, but Spottedleaf stops him and tells him that he needs to rest. She teases Tigerclaw, saying that even he wouldn't argue with a medicine cat. :Firepaw is taking care of Yellowfang. He is constantly coming to Spottedleaf for herbs to take care of her. :After ShadowClan attacks, Spottedleaf tries to save Lionheart, the ThunderClan deputy. She then says that she could do no more for him, and goes on to treat her other injured clanmates. :Later, Spotteleaf is killed when she is trying to stop Clawface from taking Frostfur's kits. However, most of ThunderClan think that Yellowfang had killed her and taken the kits. ''Fire and Ice'' :Spottedleaf comes to give the newly named Fireheart the omen: "Beware a warrior you cannot trust." :When Brokentail and his followers attack the Thunderclan camp, Fireheart is attacked by Clawface. Spottedleaf's spirit was next to him, helping and guiding Fireheart the whole time, to get Fireheart victory, and to avenge her death. Clawface was finally killed by Graystripe. ''Forest of Secrets'' :Spottedleaf comes to Fireheart in a dream. Spotteleaf tells him to follow her, when they stop, they are overlooking water. Spottedleaf reminds him that water can quench fire. :After Tigerclaw is exiled from ThunderClan, she tells Fireheart "StarClan is calling you...do not be afraid." Fireheart thinks that it means that he will die. :Bluestar announces to the Clan that Fireheart is the new deputy. He remembers what Spottedleaf had said, and now thinks that this is what she meant when she said that StarClan was calling him. ''Rising Storm'' :Spottedleaf comes to Fireheart in a dream, reciting the prophecy, Beware an enemy who seems to sleep. Fireheart misunderstands her, and thinks she means the Shadowclan cats scented on Thunderclan territory, when it really warns of Tigerclaw. :Spottedleaf appears in another dream, in which she doesn't speak, but only stands still. Fireheart can see her, but faintly. Then, two twoleg kits run up, yowling with fear and terror. Spottedleaf flees, and Fireheart wakes up, scenting the fire, and yowling the alarm. :After Yellowfang dies, Fireheart smells Spottedleaf's scent, and wonders if she took the old medicine cat to Starclan. Spottedleaf then speaks to him, and tells him that Yellowfang will be safe and well in Starclan. Fireheart is reassured after that. ''A Dangerous Path'' :Coming Soon. ''The Darkest Hour'' :She is at Firestar's leader ceremony to give him his eighth life, the gift of love. The New Prophecy ''Moonrise'' :Spottedleaf meets Leafpaw in a dream at the Moonstone. Leafpaw asked her if she knows where Squirrelpaw, her sister, is. Spottedleaf tells her that she is in the paws of other warrior ansistors, but she is safe. She also tells her that she will always walk with Leafpaw, and fades away. :Leafpaw tries to cross the stepping stones to help a Reedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice that had fallen in a river, but she falls into the river and Spottedleaf saves her. ''Dawn'' :Spottedleaf comes to Squirrelpaw in a dream, and when they meet each other, Spottedleaf disappears. Suprised, Squirrelpaw begins to hunt, but the forest becomes unfamiliar. ''Starlight'' :Coming Soon. ''Twilight'' :Coming Soon. ''Sunset'' :Coming Soon. :Spottedleaf's love : Family Mother: :Swiftbreeze Father: :Adderfang Brothers: :Patchpelt :Redtail Sisters: :Leopardfoot :Willowpelt Nieces: :Sorreltail :Mistkit :Nightkit Nephews: :Graystripe :Sootfur :Tigerstar :Rainwhisker :Longtail :Darkstripe Great-Nieces: :Leafpool :Squirrelflight :Poppyfrost :Tawnypelt :Cinderheart :Honeyfern :Feathertail :Mothwing :Briarlight :Blossomfall Great-Nephews: :Stormfur :Bramblestar :Hawkfrost :Tadpole :Moleplaw :Bumblestripe Great-Great-Nieces: :Hollyleaf :Dawnpelt :Cherrypaw :Lark That Sings at Dawn Great-Great-Nephews: :Jayfeather :Lionblaze :Molepaw :Flametail :Tigerheart :Pine that Clings to Rock Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar :Birdflight :Spottedpelt :Gorseclaw Quotes :Spottedleaf: "Peace, dear one. I told you to follow your heart- and your heart lies with your Clan. So you have followed your heart after all." :Spottedleaf: ' ''"It was a message from Starclan! Fire alone can save our clan" '''Bluestar: "Fire? But fire is feared by all the clans! How can it save us?" Spottedleaf: "I do not know. But this is the message Starclan has chosen to share with me." Bluestar: "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. If Starclan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our clan." :Spottedleaf: "That was never going to happen, my love. I cannot journey with you anymore. I'm so sorry." :Spottedleaf: "Accept your destiny!"